Your Heart Is My House
by cachilapo
Summary: - Ella te ama y tú la amas - dijo con tranquilidad y luego suspiro - yo no me voy a oponer - lo miro a los ojos - ¿qué te detiene? - le pregunto. Somos diferentes - contesto el mirando hacia la ciudad - yo soy mayor que ella, además ella no merece sufrir por mí - fue todo lo que dijo, se dio a vuelta y se encamino al quinjet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos y Todas este es mi nuevo fics, el cual actualizare nada más los domingos, se los deje hoy, porque no tendré tiempo de actualizar el otro fics pero mañana la actualizare mientras tanto aquí que les dejo este para que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios.**

 **Aclaración Rápida aquí no existe Black Widow, Ultron fue vencido y Pietro y Wanda jamás lo ayudaron, Bucky encontrado, Peter es parte de Avengers y Tony y Pepper están casados, y por ultimo Steve sigue siendo el primer Avenger, con su relación con Peggy y todo, lo único que cambia es que Black Widow jamas existió.**

* * *

 _ **Your Heart Is My House**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

– Saludo Avengers, quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo Justin Hammer.

La cámara enfoco a una mujer pelirroja, guindaba esposada sobre un gancho, su ropa estaba sucia, manchada de sangre, sus muñecas estaban visiblemente lastimadas y en carne viva gracias a las esposas, sus pies a pesar de no tocar el suelo, estaban atados, la falda que tenía estaba desgarrada, dejaba ver los cortes de sus piernas, raspaduras y moretones, sus brazos tenían cortes, raspaduras y moretones al igual que sus pernas. Además que estaba amordazada, su cabeza colgaba hacia delante por lo que no podían ver su rostro, había cables de electricidad conectados a ella y ella estaba completamente empapada.

Hammer se acercó a ella – Stark mi querido amigo quiero presentarte a mi invitada – dijo el encendiendo el voltaje, haciendo que ella se sacudiera y gritara.

Todos en Avengers Tower tenían la mandíbula apretada, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la mesa, dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

Hammer apago el voltaje – es de mala educación quedarse dormido en una presentación social – reprendió Hammer con frustración – ¿por dónde iba? – Se preguntó retóricamente – así quiero presentarles a mi invitada – dijo el tomándole el cabello se lo halo, haciendo que la mujer gritara adolorida – ella es una amiga – dijo Hammer con una sonrisa cortes – mira querida no vas a saludar a tu padre – pregunto Hammer.

Todos los Avengers estaban confundidos, ¿Cuál era el padre de esa mujer?

– ¿De que estas hablando Hammer? – Pregunto Tony con burla – creo que estas delirando – continuo Tony – creo que te equivocaste de grupo aquí nadie es padre – sentencio sardónicamente.

– Es eso te equivocas querido amigo – dijo el sonriendo de manera burlona – te presento a Natasha, TU HIJA – remarco las palabras con burla.

– Estas loco Hammer – se burló con descaro – yo no puedo tener hijos – dijo fríamente.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que tu esposa esta embarazada? – sonrió el irónicamente.

Tony se encogió de hombros – la ciencia puede hacer milagros, pero el asunto aquí es que esa chica no es mi hija – Exclamo Tony cortantemente.

Hammer sonrió lentamente, su sonrisa era guasona – te recuerda algo ¿el apellido Romanoff? – Hammer le pregunto con voz suave.

Tony se quedó de piedra a escuchar ese apellido, no era posible, ella había muerto.

– Así es mi querido Tony, te presento a Natasha Alianova Romanoff, hija de Mila Romanoff y Tuya – sonrió perversamente – esta es la hija de mi querida Mila a la que tu sedujiste – grito airadamente Hammer – ese es el desagradable producto de tu aventura con Mila – dijo Hammer con frialdad – y ahora va a sufrir por tu culpa – dijo Hammer mientras tomaba un látigo y golpeaba a Natasha – tu hija va a pagar, por ti por haberme robado a la mujer de mi vida – dijo gritando y golpeando a Natasha salvajemente, mientras ella gritaba – y por haberle puesto en su vientre a esta bastarda – dijo Hammer encendiendo el voltaje y golpeándola – agradece por lo menos que lograste verla una vez – dijo Hammer con una sonrisa sádica y después corto la comunicación.

No podía ser ella era su hija y Hammer la tenía – tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Tony levantándose de la silla – Jarvis lograste localizar ¿Dónde se encontraba Hammer? – pregunto Tony tensamente.

– Si señor – respondió la voz robótica de Jarvis.

– Envíame las coordenadas – dijo Tony que ya comenzaba a dirigirse donde estaba su traje.

– Tony no puedes ir en ese estado – dijo Steve mientras los agarraba del brazo.

– No me importa lo que digas – dijo Tony fieramente y mirando a Steve de manera dura – ella es mi hija, ella está en manos de Hammer y él no le va perdonar la vida – Tony le grito a Steve – así que quítate o te quito yo – dijo tajantemente.

– No te estoy diciendo que no la vayamos a rescatar – contrarresto Steve firmemente – solo estoy diciendo que tu no vas a ir a la misión de rescate, te vas a quedar aquí, es una orden y no hay discusión – Steve fue tajante.

– Es mi hija la que está en manos de ese mequetrefe de Hammer – grito Tony furioso, el jamás desobedecería a Steve, primero porque era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, segundo porque era su mejor amigo y tercero porque era su líder.

– Lo entiendo Tony – dijo suavemente Steve – pero estas muy alterado – contrataco Steve – si vas así como estas, probablemente no solo terminaríamos con una misión de rescate de una persona, sino de dos y un probable asesinato – Steve fue brutalmente honesto – y no necesitas matar a Hammer, él va a pagar como se merece, pero respetando la ley – Steve fue totalmente autoritario en ese punto – Jarvis por favor bloquea todo el acceso que tenga Tony y que no salga de la torre, también envía las coordenadas de la ubicación de Hammer al Avengerjet – Ordeno Steve.

– Como Ordene Capitán Rogers – respondió Jarvis

– La traeré Tony te lo prometo – Steve le dijo a Tony mirándolo a los ojos – yo te traeré a tu hija y podrás estar con ella – la convicción de Steve logro que Tony se sintiera aliado.

Tony asintió dándole a entender que aceptaba sus órdenes y que esperaría que cumpliera la promesa.

– Hill, May, Hawkeye, Winter, Falcón y Pietro Vienen conmigo, Wanda y Peter quiero que vayan a buscar a Laura y a los niños, a Pepper, a La Doctora Ross y a Darcy, quiero que todos estén en la torre no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar Hammer, el resto de ustedes se quedaran en la torre – Ordeno Steve y se encamino a buscar su traje.

Después de que todos se colocaran sus trajes caminaron hacia Avengersjet, el Avengersjet despego, Tony observo como se perdía a la vista después de unos minutos.

– Ella estará bien – dijo tranquilamente Thor – es su hija después de todo, ella no renunciara fácilmente – Thor le coloco una mano en el hombro – Es mejor que esperemos adentro – dijo Thor con suavidad.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Peter, Wanda, Pepper, Darcy y Betty entraron a la sala común. Pepper sabía que algo malo estaba pasando cuando vio a Tony en un rincón, él estaba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana como esperando algo.

Pepper se acercó lentamente a Tony - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto suavemente.

– No – respondió Tony en voz baja – Pepper tenemos que hablar – dijo Tony mirándola – es algo bastante delicado, así que es mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación – Tony le pidió a su esposa.

Pepper y Tony llegaron a su habitación. Y Pepper ahora estaba realmente preocupada, Tony por lo general parloteaba de esto y de aquello, pero ahora estaba serio, retraído y podía decir que hasta frio.

– ¿Que pasa Tony? – pregunto Pepper preocupada

– Hace 26 años, antes de conocernos, Hammer y yo éramos amigos – suspiro Tony – pero como siempre cometí el error de enredarme con la chica menos adecuada – sonrió con tristeza – Mila Romanoff, ella era rusa, de hecho la única heredera de la realeza Rusa – el tono de Tony era lejano, como si estuviera recordando algo – Mila era la chica más linda del internado, te conté que aparte de las niñeras, mi papa decidió que no me quería cerca por lo cual me mando a un internado en Suiza – se burló con sarcasmo, a lo que Pepper negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué me hablas de ella ahora? – pregunto Pepper – no es que me moleste – añadió rápidamente – es solo un poco desconcertante, a decir verdad que estemos hablando de una de tus conquistas – dijo Pepper con tranquilidad, ella había trabajado para Tony mucho tiempo, había visto a más mujeres de las que podía contar desfilando fuera en su cama.

– Porque me entere que ese amorío tuvo consecuencias – Tony hablo en voz baja – tengo una hija Pepper – dijo mudándola a los ojos.

– Pensé que eras estéril – exclamo incrédula.

Ellos no pudieron tener hijos de forma natural, así que Bruce y Tony habían decidido que la ciencia podía funcionar para ello. Ellos había tomado muestras del ADN de Tony, alterando su genética para condensarla y poder crear esperma, ellos lograron crearlo y después Bruce procedió hacer la inseminación invitro, el resultado fue satisfactorio y Pepper logro quedar embarazada. Por ello no entendía como Tony podía tener una hija.

– Bueno Pepper en esa época no me había hecho la vasectomía – explico Tony – por lo que esa chica es mi hija – Tony cerro los ojos – Mila y yo teníamos una relación clandestina, y muchas veces no, nos cuidamos – le conto – pero ella jamás me dijo que había quedado embarazada, si yo hubiera sabido – dijo Tony impotente.

Pepper le acaricio el rostro – no es tu culpa – lo reconforto ella – no lo sabias y ella jamás lo expreso – Pepper trato de tranquilizarlo – ¿pero estas seguro de que ella es tu hija? – le pregunto Pepper.

– Si – Tony llevo a Pepper hacia la cama y la hizo sentarse con el – Hammer la secuestró y me contacto, para mostrarme como la estaba torturando – susurro Tony.

Pepper jadeo – Hay que ir por ella – exclamo Pepper levantándose, su vientre abultado se reflejó, Pepper tenía seis meses de embarazo, Tony la detuvo con suavidad y la sentó en su regazo acariciando distraídamente su vientre.

– Steve fue por ella y prometió que la traería – dijo Tony con tranquilidad.

Pepper y Tony sabían que Steven Grant Rogers Jamás rompía una promesa, aunque eso no hacía que ellos se sintieran más tranquilos, la hija de Tony estaba en peligro y sus compañeros fueron a rescatarla exponiéndose a más peligro.

– Se llama Natasha Alianova Romanoff – le susurro Ton después de un largo silencio.

– Es un hermoso nombre – dijo suavemente Pepper abrazando a Tony – ella está bien estoy segura y será una gran hermana mayor – dijo frotando su espalda suavemente tratando de consolarlo


	2. Chapter 1 Verdades Que Duelen

**Hola aquí esta como prometí la actualización del fic, este lo actualizare los sábados y el otro fic lo actualizare los domingos, a partir del 8 de agosto, quiero aclarar unos punto, Natasha no es Black Widow, nadie sabe quién es Steve Rogers, porque jamás fue revelado tanto SSR y SHIELD lo mantuvieron oculto, antes y después de encontrar a Steve en el hielo, no siendo más lo dejo con el fic.**

* * *

 **"Verdades Que Duelen"**

* * *

Yo estaba tendida en el suelo, sentía un dolor agónico en cada parte de mi cuerpo, me costaba mantenerme consiente, Hammer me había quitado la veda de los ojos, y me había desatado, no representaba ninguna amenaza, estaba tan débil, que me costaba respirar.

– Tu debes sufrir, esto debes agradecérselo a tu padre, todo es culpa de el – continuo hablando Hammer – él es el culpable de tu sufrimiento, yo solo fui una víctima más de él gran Tony Stark – dijo Hammer.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, ya no iba aguantar mucho. De pronto se escucharon gritos, seguidos de disparo.

– Levántate – grito Hammer tomando mi brazo y tratando de arrastrarme con él.

Era mi oportunidad, había tomado un pedazo de vidrio, el mismo que habían utilizado, para cortarme las muñecas, abrí los ojos, Hammer me sostenía de tal manera que era su escudo, un escudo humano, tome un respiro, alce mi mano y apuñalee la pierna de Hammer retorciendo el vidrio en su pierna, el grito que dejo salir Hammer fue más bien un chirrido, caímos dos al suelo.

– Perra – me grito Hammer aullando del dolor.

Comencé a arrastrarme hasta la puerta, logre llegar a la perilla me sostuve con mucho esfuerzo, voltee y vi que Hammer seguía regodeándose del dolor, abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar.  
No tenía ni idea a donde iba, si me matarían o no, estaba mareada y seguía sangrando, pero solo tenía un objetivo, mantenerme fuera del alcance de Hammer. Continúe corriendo sin rumbo hasta que sentí una mano que me halo, estaba a punto de gritar.

– Tranquila vinimos a sacarte de aquí – me dijo una voz femenina – soy la Agente Hill y trabajo para tu padre – prosiguió la mujer - ¿puedes seguir caminando? – Pregunto la mujer, asentí con la cabeza – bien tenemos que salir de aquí, tu solo sígueme, yo te cubriré de cuerdo – solo volví a asentir – tienes que estar callada, ahora vamos – dijo ella.

Comenzamos a caminar, seguía mareada, el tramo se estaba haciendo más largo y todavía no llegábamos, sentí como la mujer me halo del brazo, iba a decirle algo, pero ella me puse detrás de ella y disparo, quería gritar, estaba aterrorizada, nunca había vivido este tipo de situaciones, pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar, todas las fuerzas fueron consumidas por la tortura que me impuso Hammer.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto la mujer, yo solo atine ha asentir – hay que seguir adelante – dijo ella.

Comenzamos nuevamente a caminar, yo iba detrás de la mujer, ella iba delante de mí disparando, de un momento a otro empezamos a correr, pero ya no podía aguantar más, sentía que mis piernas cederían en cualquier momento.

– Hawkeye, necesito ayuda, tengo el paquete – hizo una pausa – ¿alguien puede oírme?, tengo el paquete – dijo ella – estamos cerca del Avengersjet – dijo ella – entendido Cap, ella se volvió a mí y me miro – tenemos que correr – me dijo mirándome – ¿puedes hacerlo? – me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

– Bien cuando yo te digas vas a empezar a correr, corre en línea recta, no pares bajo ninguna circunstancia y no voltees, entendido – dijo ella mirándome, a lo que yo solo asentí – bien a la cuenta de tres – dijo ella volteándose y sacando otra arma – uno – dijo ella mientras disparaba – dos – dijo mientras golpeaba aun tipo – y tres – grito ella. Comencé a correr oía el crepitar de las balas que pasaban cerca de mi casi rozándome, a cada paso que daba, sentía el aire frio azotándome todo el cuerpo, sentía la sangre correr por cada herida abierta, sentía mis piernas adoloridas, quejándose del esfuerzo, el dolor agónico de mis pulmones por la falta de oxígeno, la falta de visibilidad por el cansancio y por ultimo sentía el agotamiento consumiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

De repente sentí una mano helada agarrarme del brazo, estaba dispuesta a pelear, yo iba a comenzar.

– Tranquila – dijo una voz masculina – soy Falcón te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro – dijo el – es mejor que te sostengas fuerte – repitió mirándome a los ojos, yo solo lo agarre lo más fuerte que pude - ¿estas lista? – me pregunto y yo solo asentí.

Entonces le comenzó a volar, literalmente, mi grito se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, estaba aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por salir de ese lugar, después de lo que parecieron segundos, que para mí sinceramente fueron horas, aterrizamos dentro de una especie de avión.

– Bueno estas sana y salva – dijo el hombre – ahora tengo que irme, te quedaras con la Agente May – él se volvió para mirar a una mujer asiática de cabello negro.

La mujer me tomo el brazo izquierdo y lo paso sobre sus hombros, con su otro brazo me rodeo la cintura, me halo separándome del hombre que me trajo, el cual salió de inmediato, ella me ayudo a llegar a una habitación, donde me dejo en la cama, salió un momento.

– No te vayas a dormir – me dijo ella hablando por primera vez – muy bien te voy a curar, no va hacer agradable – me dijo mirándome fijamente – pase lo que pase no puedes dormirte de acuerdo – me dijo ella, yo solo asentí – bien esto va a doler un poco – explico ella.

– Solo hágalo – mi voz salió ronca, baja y débil.

Ella solo asintió y procedió a curarme, cuando el antiséptico rozo mi piel, no puede evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor, la mujer siguió en la labor, pero estaba claro que también estaba alerta, cada cura era como un clavo ardiente que penetraba mi piel. Habían pasado minutos, que para mí fueron las horas largas y agonizantes de mi vida, el dolor era tan fuerte, que tuve que morder una almohada, para poder desahogarme.

– Ya terminamos – me dijo ella – pero debes mantenerte despierta – me miro ella, asentí y ella salió de la habitación.

Me quede sola en la habitación, la primera persona que me encontré, me dijo que trabajaba para mi padre. Mi padre nunca lo había conocido, mi madre jamás me había hablado de él, cuando mi tío había exigido que se me expulsará del palacio por ser una bastarda, a esa edad no entendía nada. Con los años aprendí que era ser una bastarda, es un precio que pagas por ser el pasado oscuro de tus padres, yo lo había pagado con creces.

– No eres más que una asquerosa bastarda – esas palabras que había lanzado mi abuelo, todavía estaban frescas en mi memoria.

Después de tanto tiempo, al parecer iba a recibir una retribución, después de tantas humillaciones y malos tratos, por fin iba a conocer al hombre que había anhelado conocer, después de tantos años, por fin podría resolver todas esas preguntas, las mismas que siempre pugnaban en su boca cuando alguien me humillaba.

Sintió el movimiento del avión, de pronto oyó un grito.

– Suéltenme – esa era la voz de Hammer – se van a arrepentir – seguía gritando.

Me estremecí, no quería ver a ese tipo por lo que restaba de vida, tocaron la puerta suavemente, me tense involuntariamente, la puerta se abrió y me dejo ver una figura, era un hombre con un traje en rojo, blanco y azul, él no tenía una máscara y cuando lo vi me quede sin aliento.

– ¿Steve? – Pregunte con incredulidad.

– ¿Nat? – pregunto el tan sorprendido como yo.

No podía creerlo era Steve, Steve era el Capitán América, de todas las personas en el mundo nunca me había imaginado que él podría ser el Capitán América, no sabía si sentirme feliz, de volver a verlo o sentirme furiosa porque me había mentido y engañado durante todo este tiempo.

– ¿Quieres explicarme algo?, o solo vas a guardar más secretos – pregunte furiosa.

– Nat, puedo explicarte – dijo el visiblemente incomodo – solo que ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar adecuado – respondió el.

– Muy bien hasta que sea el momento y el lugar adecuado, - respondí con frialdad – no quiero verte – exprese fríamente.

– Nat, por favor yo – dijo él.

Lo interrumpí – ahora no quiero saber nada – dije sin mirarlo – solo quiero estar sola, necesito pensar – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

El no dijo nada, a continuación escuche la puerta cerrarse, voltee y vi que él se había ido.  
No podía creer que me hubiera mentido, yo siempre pensé que para el mentir era imposible mentir. No podía creer que me haya mentido, estaban casados, además estaba embarazada, iban a tener un hijo, lo que más le dolía era saber, que él jamás le dijo quién era realmente.  
Al parecer todo en su vida estaba lleno de mentiras, el hecho de que su esposo y el padre de su hijo era el Capitán América, que lo ocultara era grave, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que además, al parecer el conocía a su padre, el que tanto había buscado, no sabía que pensar, amaba a Steve, sabía que Steve no la amaba, se habían casado por accidente, él no sabía hablar hebreo, además estaba en el medio del desierto, el acababa de ganar en una pelea a muerte su recompensa había sido yo, las opciones que tenían era o él se casaba conmigo o simplemente me cedía a otro hombre.

Por supuesto Steve no la había cedido a otro hombre, nos casaron por medio de un ritual antiguo, además iban a comprobar si habían consumado la unión, yo obviamente era virgen.

– No podemos divorciar ya sabes – le había dicho, el solo me había mirado, para luego responder.

– El matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado, es para toda la vida, además yo te deshonre, así que la palabra divorcio no existe en este matrimonio a partir de ahora – esas fueron sus palabras.

Ella recordaba ese día perfectamente, fue después de la consumación del matrimonio, ella no quería retener a un hombre a la fuerza, menos a Steve que la había salvado, le debía en ese momento y parecía que le volvía a deber.  
No solo era el padre de su hijo y su esposo si no también su salvador, ella suspiro. Ahora tenía que enfrentar, que también era posible que conociera a su padre.  
Ella nunca le hablo de su familia, pero tampoco le había mentido, siempre había sido un tema doloroso para ella, sobre todo por lo que tuvo que soportar.

Ni si quiera pudo asistir al entierro de su madre porque su abuelo se lo prohibió, de hecho nadie sabe que Mila Romanoff era su madre, para todo el mundo yo nunca había existido, no sabía cómo Hammer se había entero de su existencia, su abuelo había sido muy escrupuloso respecto a que lo relacionaran con ella, si la gente lo supiera sería un gran escándalo, ya que una bastarda no podía ser sucesora al trono.

Ahora tendría que volver a enfrentarse con su abuelo, explicarle lo que paso, el tomaría cartas en el asunto, ya que ese problema era suyo, por lo que a mi respecta, me importaba un pepino, solo me iba a dedicar a mi vida, que equivalía a ser esposa y madre, al parecer ahora también tenía que añadirle la tarea hija, y esposa del Capitán América.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Steve.

Voltee a verlo – pensé que te dije, que quería estar sola – fue todo lo que podía decirle.

– No me voy a mover de tu lado – dijo simplemente – estas embarazada, estas débil, sangrando y sufriste un fuerte trauma, digas lo que digas no me voy a ir – contraataco Steve.

– ¿Por qué me mentiste? – simplemente quería saber la respuesta esa pregunta.

– Porque, quería que estuvieras a salvo – fue todo lo que respondió.

– ¿A salvo?, ¿de qué?, nadie sabe quién eres – dije con tranquilidad – me mentiste porque simplemente no confías en mi – fue todo lo que dije.

– Tu tampoco me dijiste nada acerca de ti – contrarresto Steve – no puedes esperar a que confié en ti, si no se absolutamente nada de ti y eso que llevamos cuatro meses casados – expuso el en voz baja.

– No es fácil para mi hablar de eso – le respondí – mi vida no ha sido exactamente la mejor – suspire, si íbamos a ser sinceros era mejor empezar por el principio – mi abuelo me expulso del palacio cuando tenía cuatro años, mi tío se lo exigió dado que era una bastarda, yo no tenía cabida en el mundo de la realeza, ya que solo sería una vergüenza para la familia, la mejor forma de desaparecerme era que jamás se supiera que yo tenía sangre real – comencé a contar – a la edad de seis años una familia me adopto, eso no duro mucho en cuanto mi abuelo lo supo, exigió que me devolvieran, nadie podía adoptarme pues mi abuelo lo había prohibido al orfanato, me quede viendo como todos mis compañeros eran adoptado y yo simplemente me quedaba en ese lugar.


	3. Chapter 2 ¿Vivo o Muerto?

**Hey hola a todos y a todas hoy he regresado después de tanto tiempo, bueno acá les traigo un capitulo, espero poder actualizar la otra semana lo más probable es que solo actualice los viernes y los domingos, quiero agradecer a todos por su espera y su paciencia, gracias por leer mis fics y no seguiremos leyendo.**

* * *

 **"¿Vivo o Muerto?"**

* * *

– Mi abuelo pagaba exorbitantes sumas de dinero al orfanato – continúe contando, esto estaba siendo más difícil de los que pensé, tome aire y proseguí con la historia – tenia los mejores maestros que el dinero podía comprar – me burle con tristeza – ese fue el único requisito que mi madre le exigió a mi abuelo, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo accedió con tal de que yo saliera del palacio; cuando tenía catorce años mi mama murió – tuve que hacer una pausa, recordar eso me dolía demasiado.

– Estas bien, no tienes que continuar – dijo Steve suavemente, sentí que me atraía hacia él y me abrazaba suavemente.

– Estoy bien – suspire – mi abuelo me prohibido acercarme o estar cerca del cementerio, ese día llovía fuertemente, recuerdo que espere por horas hasta que todos se fueran y después me acerque a despedirme de mi mama – cerré los ojos con fuerza, una lagrima solitaria cayo por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpie – por supuesto mi abuelo se dio cuenta y me castigo por osarme a desobedecerlo, me golpeo tan fuerte que me partió el labio inferior, después de eso me traslado a un internado en Paris, cuando me gradué con apenas dieseis años, el me envió a Cambridge, cuando me gradué de la universidad, mi abuelo me exigió que no regresara a Rusia y que nunca le pidiera nada – tome aire – nunca le pedí nada – me di la vuelta y lo mire – ¿tú conoces a mi padre? – le pregunte, trate de estar tranquila.

– Si – respondió el mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos eran transparente – Tony es buen hombre, pero creo que debes saber que – él se interrumpió y me tomo las manos entre la suya – él no sabía que tenía una hija, además su esposa está embarazada – me dijo suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, no tan alto como Steve pero media más o menos uno ochenta, de cabellos castaño oscuro el cual llegaba cuatro centímetros arriba de sus hombros, sus ojos eran azul oscuros y eran tormentosos, pero lo que más llamo su atención era su brazo, tenía un brazo de metal.

– Estamos a punto de aterrizar – dijo el hombre con voz vacía – Banner ya nos está esperando para atender a la señorita y también Fury nos está esperando para interrogar a Hammer – prosiguió sin mirarme.

– De acuerdo, quero que custodies a la señorita, no quiero que Hammer la vea, así que por favor ser cuidadoso – ordeno Steve – llévala con Banner, dile a Hill que quiero que ella esté presente en el interrogatorio, llama al Agente Coulson y que mantenga a Stark lejos de la sala de interrogatorio – ordeno tajantemente.

– Entendido Cap – contesto el hombre.

Steve se levantó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente – estarás bien, te quedaras con el Sargento Barnes, el cuidara de ti – me dijo suavemente – después hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? – me pregunto a lo que asentí, el me miro y luego miro al hombre, él le devolvió la mirada, luego asintió con la cabeza como respondiendo a una orden, luego del intercambio Steve salió de la habitación, donde me quede con el Sargento Barnes.

El Sargento Barnes tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, cerró los ojos, pero era obvio que estaba en alerta ya que su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Estaba demasiado preocupa para poder tranquilizarme, sabía que lo que había pasado no era bueno para el embarazo, tenía dieseis semanas de gestación y sabía perfectamente que todo esto no solo me afectaba a mi si no también a mi bebe.  
Estaba segura que tenía que ir acostumbrándome este tipo de situaciones, ya que Steve siempre estaría en medio de ellas, la verdad es que no sabía cómo Steve podía hacer frente a este estilo de vida, en lo poco que lo conocía sabía que a él no le gustaba la violencia, él era un hombre pacifico que le gustaba pintar o leer, ahora entendía muchas cosas que antes le parecía extrañas, como porque siempre le hacía preguntas acerca de cosas que normalmente la gente entendía perfectamente pero él no lo sabía.

El avión se detuvo y comenzó a bajar, después de un momento sentí como saltaba – ya llegamos – dijo el Sargento Barnes, el cual estaba de pie delante de mí; me tomo en brazos y me saco del avión, pude ver a varias personas, entramos en el edificio y llegamos a un ascensor.

– Buenas noches Sargento Barnes – exclamó una voz robótica.

– Buenas noches Jarvis, podrías por favor llevarnos a la bahía medica – fue todo lo que dijo el Sargento Barnes.

– Sera un placer Sargento Barnes – fue la respuesta de la voz robótica.

Después de lo que parecieron segundos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encaminaron hasta entrar a una habitación donde había oda clases de implementos médicos, allí había un hombre de un metro setenta metros, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, su tez era tostada y sus ojos eran café oscuros, los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de unos anteojos, el tenia una bata blanca, lo único que podía deducir era que era doctor.

– Ponla e la cama – le ordeno el doctor al Sargento Barnes.

– Cap quieres que la revises, cuando termines avísame, la escoltare a la sala de interrogatorio – fue todo lo que dijo el Sargento Barnes antes de abandonar la habitación.

– Bueno vamos a comenzar, tengo que hacer una tomografía – comenzó el doctor hablar para el mismo.

– Estoy embarazada – le dije al doctor, el cual se dio la vuelta y me miro – tengo cuatro meses de embarazo – dije intranquila.

– De acuerdo – el suspiro – tendré que hacer unos análisis para ver cómo está él bebe ¿de acuerdo? – me pregunto a lo que solo asentí.

El comenzó a trabajar, me hizo toda clase de análisis, también me saturo todas las heridas, fueron horas, hasta que me hizo una ecografía, entonces pude ver a mi bebe.

– Él bebe está bien – dijo sorprendido – todo es normal, lo cual parece interesante, después de todo lo que su cuerpo sufrió y si a eso le agregamos el estrés al que estuvo sometida, es bastante increíble que esté vivo – el doctor fue brutal con esa declaración – me pregunto ¿porque será? – dijo el curioso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió – ¿Cómo está la señora? Y ¿Cómo está él bebe? – esa fue la pregunta de Steve.

– Los dos están bien, lo cual es increíble, dado todo el maltrato que sufrieron ambos, dado que todo lo que ella siente él bebe lo siente – explico el doctor – la pregunta es ¿Cómo este bebe puede soportar todo esto y seguir vivo? – expreso el doctor mirando a la pantalla fijamente.

– ¿Tendrá que ver algo el suero Súper Soldado? – pregunto Steve curioso

El doctor volteo su rostro tan rápidamente que pensé que se desnucaria, miro sorprendido a Steve y después a mí – quieres decir que ¿Tu y ella? – su voz se perdió, a lo que Steve simplemente asintió.

– Es algo largo de contar y prefiero hacerlo cuando estén todos presentes, creo que le debo una explicación a todos, especialmente a Tony – esa fue su respuesta, la cual francamente la sorprendió.

– Entiendo, los dos están bien, ella solo necesita alimentarse bien, hidratarse y reposo – fue todo lo que dijo el doctor.

– De acuerdo – dijo Steve – ahora tengo que llevarla a la sala de interrogatorio – dijo mirándome culpable – lo siento, tenemos que hacer esto es parte del procedimiento – fue todo lo que dijo Steve.

Después de eso llegamos a la sala de interrogatorio, donde el Agente Hill, una de las personas que me ayudo a salir de ese sitio me hizo toda clase de preguntas, Steve también me hizo preguntas, yo simplemente respondí, el interrogatorio duro una eternidad o al menos eso me parecía, cuando por fin dieron por terminado el interrogatorio, Steve me escolto hacia su piso, eso fue lo que le dijo a la voz robótica del ascensor, llegamos al piso de Steve y el me guió hasta su habitación.

– Bueno aquí estarás bien – dijo él y entro por una puerta, después de los que parecieron segundos volvió a salir con una camisa – la verdad es que no tengo nada que te pueda quedar, pero creo que esto servirá – dijo entregándome una camisa, me escolto hacia otra puerta – estés el baño, sé que estarás deseosa de asearte, yo iré a preparar algo para que cenes, necesitas descanso, ya oíste lo que dijo Bruce – dijo el mientras entraba en el baño, busco en un armario y me entrego unas toallas – si necesitas más toallas hay en este armario – después de eso salió del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me desvestí, si es que se puede llamar ropa a todas las telas desgarradas que era lo que cubría mi cuerpo, después de ducharme me coloque la camisa de Steve, la cual me quedaba grande y me llegaba diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas, Salí del baño para encontrarme con Steve, el cual tenía una bandeja consigo.

– ¿Lista para cenar? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

– No tengo hambre, pero supongo que él bebe lo necesita, además el doctor fue bastante especifico en las ordenes que me dio, comida, bebida y descanso, si eso es lo que necesita él bebe eso haré – fue todo lo que dije, me senté en la cama y comí, al terminar de cenar, Steve abrió la cama, me ayudo a acomodarme bien y me cubrió con las mantas, cuando estuve lista para dormir, él se acercó la mesa de noche y encendió la lámpara, apago las luces del techo, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la lámpara.

– Descansa, cualquier cosa solo pídeselo a Jarvis – dijo Steve, él se acercó y me beso la frente suavemente – aquí estas a salvo – dijo – yo tengo que terminar el papeleo, pero Jarvis me avisara si me necesitas o si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo? – me pregunto a lo que yo simplemente asentí.

– Buenas noches Steve – fue lo que dije antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia, finalmente estaba tranquila y deje que el cansancio se hiciera cargo de mí.


End file.
